


Bittersweet: A Love Story

by Valo_Valmieni



Category: Apocalyptica, H.I.M, Lauri Ylonen - Fandom, The Rasmus, Ville Valo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valo_Valmieni/pseuds/Valo_Valmieni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ville, along with Lauri and Apocalyptica are on the set of Bittersweet filming the song's music video. Both Ville and Lauri are homesick. What will happen next? Will they find comfort in eachother's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet: A Love Story

`Perttu and Eicca were the last to play the ending notes of the lovely morbid melody “Bittersweet”. Their fingers vibrated quickly on the neck of their curvatious cellos making them roar loudly on set. The haunting music penetrated the walls and countless bodies of everyone in the room. Their heartbeats were replaced with the heartbeat of music and left them all speechless. Perttu smiled menacingly flashing his white teeth at Eicca behind his raven hair, who smiled back knowing everyone in the room felt a tingling sensation run through their skin. That’s what he felt the first time he picked up a cello, and it was what kept him from putting it down ever again.

“Cut! That was beautiful. Lunch break everyone!”

The director’s voice pierced through the silence waving his hands along with his clipboard. He clapped and patted the whole camera crew in the back sending them off to their buses. He waved at Apocalyptica giving them two thumbs up as they hanged from the ceiling still sitting in their cranes.  
“Get me down from here asshole!” 

Perttu laughed relaxing his body twirling around like a rag doll hanging by a thread. He flipped off the tech crew who were coming to their rescue with a latter. They all laughed while Ville moved away from the prop table below them. He smiled and shook his head side to side secretly knowing Perttu’s fear of heights. Hunger motivated him to head for his dressing room where he his Frazer bar, and his brand new bottle of Jager nested. Turning the nob of his room door he giggled once more at the look on Perttu’s bad“poker face". Everyone could certainly tell he was afraid of being dropped on his head.

Ville entered his room so desperate for a swig of Jägermeister that he forgot to shut the door behind him. He dropped to his knees and reached behind a white empty vanity until he felt a smooth cold bottle. Using his middle finger he dragged it a bit closer until he could get his whole hand around it. He grinned taking the emerald green bottle out quickly snapping it open. VIlle closed his eyes inhaling it’s fresh licorice scent before taking a long slow swig of the precious liquor. He exhaled contently sprawling himself on the floor of the empty dressing room. Most artists brought along half their home to these rooms, it was difficult to notice if anything was missing. However Ville only brought one suitcase with a minimal amount of clothes, credit card, asthma medication and a treat that reminded him of home. This time it was an original Fazer bar. Remembering his treat, he rolled over, hopped up, and looked through his suitcase with his bottle in hand.  
The blue foil wrapper winked at at him from underneath his favorite Elvis shirt, and he heeded the chocolate’s pleads to be picked up. He savored the memory of it’s smooth sweet taste, but just before he ripped it open there was a knock at the door. He froze wondering who it could be, since he always spent lunch time alone.  
“Come in…”

He held his chocolate and bottle tightly for comfort waiting for an answer. Instead the door slowly swung wide open, revealing Lauri’s round face. His clear blue eyes looked glossy as if he’d been crying about something, which made Ville instinctively pat the free space on the couch where he lounged.  
“What’s wrong Lauri? Come in…sit down"

Lauri frowned letting out a few tears as he closed his sky blue eyes. He dropped on the couch sobbing. Slowly breaking down before Ville.  
“I miss home Ville…” He momentarily turned to face Ville then turned away and continued crying hiding his eyes behind one trembling hand.

“Oh sweetheart. I miss home too, don’t cry now…shhh” Ville snaked his long arms around Lauri’s small form.

“At least you have a family that awaits for your return. The only thing waiting for me is my dirty,old, stinky tower.” The smaller man swallowed back a lump in his throat and looked up at Ville who sat with a stoic look on his face. He reached for Ville’s bony hand that clasped the green glass bottle and stroked it.

“Ville…that’s not true you have people that love you. That care about you. Anita, Kari, Jess…”

A single large tear rolled down Ville’s cheek, while ghosts of memories came back to haunt him. He often wondered if his fame was to blame for driving everyone apart. As sorrow threatened to consume him once more, he tilted the bottle on his lips silencing all regrets and long forgotten memories. Lauri noticed how quickly the dark spiced liquor was beginning to disappear inside Ville. He curled up against his chest and stroked his arm ending his long sip making him cough. With double vision he looked down at his Fazer bar and used his wide smile to deviate the single tear off his face.

“Do you want to taste a little piece of home? When’s the last time you had a Fazer bar?” Ville ripped the blue foil paper and pealed some of it off, spreading his long legs wide cradling his friend.

“I don’t remember. I think I was a teenager.” Lauri giggled noticing the face of excitement Ville had. The taller man grinned snapping a few squares off the chocolate bar.

“I always bring a bar with me for days when I feel like this.” Ville handed Lauri a square of chocolate. Then took his square and gently tapped Lauri’s as if it were a shot glass.  
“Cheers! To Finland!”

Lauri ate the square in one bite loosing himself in Ville’s evergreen eyes who stared back at him. He smiled innocently combing his chopped dark messy hair with his fingers. Suddenly feeling uncomfortably warm he fanned his face. He felt his cheeks flush as Ville licked his lips looking at him. There was something very memorizing about his taller friend. It was something intangible made up of all the tangible things that made him. His deep Bartelone voice, soft skin, and his large spellbinding eyes that had the capability of haunting him for weeks. Many things were unclear to Lauri, except for one thing. His best friend’s haunting beauty had captivated his heart. It made him feel something tender and warm, something that he usually felt for a pretty girl in the street. It was something that motivated him to open a door for her, or to take that girl fresh cut wild flowers. It was the first embers of love.  
He was so engrossed with his own thoughts that he hadn’t noticed Ville’s face inches away from his, Lauri held his breath as he witnessed Ville close his eyes and tilt his head preparing himself for a kiss. Without hesitation Lauri cupped Ville’s face and sealed his chocolate scented lips with his own finally exhaling. He tangled his fingers in Ville’s hair pulling him closer. Ville deepened the kiss by carefully exploring Lauri’s soft velvet mouth with his tongue and hummed against his lips. The smaller man fluttered his eyes open in disbelief of what was happening. His hands sneaked underneath Ville’s black shirt and caressed the soft warm skin underneath, making Ville pant against his neck.  
“Love me….please..”

Ville pleaded exploring Lauri’s small body with both hands. Lauri unbuttoned Ville’s pants enjoying the trail of kisses he was leaving along his neck line. Lauri closed his eyes tasting the liquor laced mouth of his lover. He pushed Ville off him and dragged his tongue along his pulsing neck veins all the way down to his tiny nipples, making Ville moan. He paused for a minute placing both palms of his hands against Ville’s. They interlaced their fingers looking into each others eyes waiting for their next moves. Lauri unbuttoned his own pants setting his erection free, his length flinging up as it was released. The green eyed wonder beneath him chuckled pushing his pants down a few centimeters, his stiff manhood bouncing against his thin thigh. Both lovers steeped in each other’s presence staring at each other in silence, until one of them pierced the serenity with an important confession. Lauri parted his lips to speak darting his eyes between Ville’s rather large manhood, and his face.

“I’ve never been with a man before…”  
Lauri leaned down kissing his friend tenderly. Ville’s hands traveled down to the blue eyed man’s waist squeezing his sides. He bucked his hips upward and breathed into Lauri mouth.

“This is my first time with a man as well. I…”  
Ville ran his thumb over Lauri’s cheek then traced his bottom lip. He trembled feeling the truth falling from his lips.

“I want you inside me…deep inside me"

The green eyed beauty confessed with a moan that ended his sentence, sent shivers down Lauri’s spine. A drop of pre cum formed at the tip of his throbbing length as he thought about Ville’s nude body beneath him. Both men kissed feverishly letting their bodies speak to each other. They had been steeping in their longing for each other for some time now, and it had all let to this perfect moment of passion. They shared body heat as they rubbed their lengths together, mixing their pre cum as Lauri held both shafts in his hand. Ville showed him the approval of his action by propping himself on his elbows and sucking on Lauri’s pale neck causing a wave of goosebumps to travel from there to the tip of his penis. Desperate, Lauri quickly removed Ville’s pants while the beauty under him stared in wonder. He hesitated before spreading his legs for Lauri, unsure he reached down with both hands and carefully spread his cheeks displaying himself for Lauri. Amazement and fear moved the shorter man’s index finger curiously ghosting it over Ville’s opening. He stroked himself a few times spreading his precum along his shaft. Ville stared with longing yet with fear. He wasn’t sure of what to expect but he needed to be loved, wanted,and pleased, and he couldn’t wait any longer.  
A few doubtful glances later Lauri found himself caressing Ville’s smooth thighs with both hands, while he aligned his length with his lover’s pink orifice. He pressed against the rosy entrance quickly gliding half of himself inside. Lauri inhaled sharply at the tight welcome, but then soon felt the rejection of his lover’s body.  
“Ow! Ow That was too fast.” Ville’s olive green eyes winced in pain as he tried to hold back a scream. Lauri stared at him faint heatedly, and calmly eased out of him. He wanted 

Ville more than anything in the world but not when the price to pay was pain on Ville’s end. He glanced at the few beads of red in his lover’s opening and was immediately struck with an idea.  
“I’ll make it better…I’m sorry…I’m sorry"

Lauri graced Ville’s thigh reassuringly then leaned in close to his bright pink pucker and began to give his lover slow gentle licks. The taller man moaned and relaxed his opening at the warm sensation of his lover’s tongue. His breathing slowed down and he felt a tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach. It was the anticipation of having his long time friend deep inside. Lauri teased and penetrated the long legged beauty with his rough wet tongue, cleaning the few red metallic tasting beads that trickled out of him. Spreading his saliva to ease the pain. Lauri inhaled deeply as he licked with his eyes closed, taking pleasure in sniffing his lover’s most intimate scent. It was a scent that only a few privileged people would ever have the honor to enjoy. It was the sensual manly scent of scrotal sweat, anus, and fresh sperm. He would forever keep the memory of such wonderful scent with him until the day his heart stopped beating. Lauri felt as if he were a gentleman smelling the delicate scent of a flower in full bloom.  
When he noticed Ville’s eyes closing in pleasure he felt it was the right time to make sweet passionate love to him. He got on his knees once more ready for his second attempt. Lauri closed his eyes and pressed against Ville’s wet pucker. He tried to focus on the feeling of his member gliding inside. It was a lot like a tight wet hug for his length. There were pulsing ridges on the inside, that made his cock feel as it were a mouse being fed to a hungry snake. He pushed further getting passed a second rubber like ring that suctioned him in deeper. Lauri smiled with his eyes still closed and pushed a little further letting the slick tight ridges stroke him along the way. He fluttered his baby blue eyes open at the feeling of his scrotum lightly tapping Ville’s cleft.  
The shorter man examined his lover’s body language and leaned forward for a kiss. He couldn’t tell whether Ville’s body trembled in fear, excitement or, shock, but he hoped deep inside that it was from the same immense pleasure he felt. His small hands cupped Ville’s song jawline as he kissed him deeply. Moments after Lauri broke the kiss and held Ville’s legs spread.  
“Ready?

He asked smiling at the beautiful man under him. Ville nodded biting his lip granting Lauri permission to continue. The Rasmus singer began to rock his hips in a steady motion entering and exiting only a few centimeters from Ville. The tight heat drove him mad. It convinced him to circle his hips making his thick manhood twirl inside his lover. Ville spread his legs wide for him, soon feeling overwhelmed by the intense pleasure he began to moan. He saw double at this point but he wasn’t sure if the half bottle of jager he chugged, or the fact that there was a large throbbing cock inside him. His mouth was agape as he took his own length and stroked it, slathering his sticky pre cum along his shaft and hand.  
“Faster…..please Lauri..”

The Rasmus front man obeyed, grabbing Ville’s cheeks spreading them wide careful not to hurt him before speeding up his movements. For the first time in a very long time Ville felt loved, wanted, and cared for. He felt secure, like he could be himself in Lauri’s arms and finally let go of his body. His opening pulsed causing Lauri to fold over trying to hold on to his orgasm a bit longer. Ville crossed his legs around Lauri’s strong masculine waist curling his toes. He closed his eyes allowing his large thin hands to wonder about. He could feel every inch of skin, every pore, and each delicious drop of sweat forming on it’s surface. Ville let his left hand ghost over Lauri’s back. It trailed down calmly over the peach fuzz living on the skin that was barely visible, until it stopped at the small of his back. His right hand lost itself in the dark jungle of hair of the man who was passionately thrusting into him. He held him tight wishing this would never end. Just when Ville thought that this moment couldn’t be anymore beautiful, Apocalyptica began to rehearse “Bittersweet” back on set.  
The calm heartfelt melody pierced the thin walls of his dressing room. The Vibration of the cello strings added to the blissful sensation that crescendoed in his loins, causing him to arch his back in delight. Ville and Lauri shared one last bruising kiss, tasting the lingering sweetness of the Fazer bar, the fermented spices of the jager, and Ville’s intimate area. They stared into each other’s eyes feeling on the edge of their orgasm. Lauri exhaled injecting his lover with his warm seed. While Ville arched his back and moaned loudly, releasing his sweet forbidden nectar over his heartagram tattoo.  
There was a long moment of silence in the room as they layed there on the couch perfectly intertwined. They enjoyed each other’s presence while last few measures of the song played far away. A few looks were exchanged between the two lovers before sealing their performance with a kiss. A few seconds latter a few claps and laughter could be heard from afar.

“Are you still homesick?”  
Ville asked placing his hand on Lauri’s round smiling face. His bright blue eyes Looked into Ville’s knowing a storm of confusion, doubt, and loneliness had ceased inside himself. With Ville, he felt right. He felt love.

“No…My home’s in your arms.”


End file.
